Shadows of the Future
by Lady Raksha
Summary: Neal Undersee has found the girl he wants to marry and share his family's greatest secret: District 13 is alive and well and they are part of the rebellion. Everything seems to be going according to plan until his girlfriend's sister, Maysilee, is named a tribute for the 50th Hunger Games and his life and district is changed forever. Sequel to "Echoes of the Past".
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sequel to "Echoes of the Past".**

 **Shadows of the Future**

Five minutes was all I had to say good-bye to the girl I loved. When I stood outside those doors, I had expected to be there for Maddy when she left from saying good-bye. But when the doors open, it wasn't Maddy that walked out.

Looking at the clock, I knew the hour for saying good-bye was over. The official was friendly towards my family so when I ask how many minutes are left he gave me those few short minutes that I shouldn't have gotten.

Every morning I wake up hoping it was just a bad dream. I get up, get ready, and go over to the Donner house. When Maysilee opens the door, I know it happened. Maddy took her sister's place. The sister I promised I would take care of.

* * *

With only eight tributes in the arena left, the district is swarmed with reporters. Everyone wants to get who they think is Maysilee's story. My parents know about the switch and how much trouble we'll be in if that's ever discovered so they had no problem helping me with practice questions for the interviews that were coming.

Haymitch's family and his girlfriend didn't get the same amount of grilling, but as mayor my father wanted to make sure they didn't embarrass the district. At least that's what he told the officials when they asked why he wanted to see them in his office the other week.

I don't think I could loathe myself any more than the time they spent downstairs in my house learning how to say things to keep Haymitch alive while upstairs I was secretly hoping for his death so my girlfriend could come home. When I thought they were gone, I went downstairs and ran into Robyn Holcomb and my self-loathing hits a new low.

While Aster is considered the beauty among the merchants, Robyn is the beauty in the Seam. We've been in classes together since we started school. She's one of those rare people that actually liked me regardless of being the mayor's son. Our teachers usually had her partner with me for school projects because no one else wanted to. We used to sit at lunch together until our meal periods were changed. When they were again put together this semester we were dating other people and ate with them.

Over the years I've considered her a good friend. The problem is she's also Haymitch's girlfriend.

"Hey," I say feeling awkward.

"Hi. So, um, your father was telling me what to expect tomorrow when the reporters arrive. Sounds like it will be crazy."

"Yeah. The last time reporters were here we were both in diapers."

She smiles and then we stand their awkwardly again. "It's weird having my boyfriend and your girlfriend's sister in the arena together."

I want to tell her about Maddy, but I can't. For one I know the house is bugged and two the fewer people that know, the easier it will be to protect them.

"And partners to boot. I like their chances much better now. We might just have a District Twelve victor this year."

"And you're hoping for Maysilee," she says with a glum smile. "I'm not mad. I just think it's unfair that you and I are hoping for someone to come back home knowing that the other one will have to lose the one that they love."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well, if it ends up being Maysilee, then at least I can be happy that your girlfriend will get her sister back."

There. Now the self-loathing meter has found its new low.

"Well, I better go. See you tomorrow?"

"If the reporters let us," I say.

* * *

A small crowd has gathered in the market place, but not for the Hunger Games. Sure they're on in the background, but when Cedar Everdeen sings, everyone stops what they're doing to listen. In front of him is a hat that has a few coins in it and will have even more when he's done.

During one of his songs, Robyn walks up to me.

The song ends and I turn to her, "I liked your answer the other day."

Robyn smirks. A few days ago a reporter shoved a microphone in front of her demanding her feelings about Haymitch putting his coat on Maddy the previous night. Did she think that Maddy was a threat to her? She brushed it off and said she expected nothing less from him.

 _"If they are developing romantic feelings and one of them comes home, they'll have to face me."_

It was a good thing they didn't ask me. When he put his coat on her, he also moved some of her hair away from her mouth. _Watch it, pal._ He soon when back to keeping a look out, but I started keeping a closer eye on him. Maddy's uncle fell for someone from another district in the arena so I know it's possible.

"So," says Robyn catching my attention. "Cedar is collecting for Maysilee and Haymitch… I didn't think he knew either all that well."

A small smile creeps up on my face. Cedar does know Maddy. She confessed to me that she had been going into the woods and getting hunting lessons from him. I owe it to him that she's still alive right now.

"You know something don't you."

I point over at Aster Staunton. "See the girl standing next to Maddy? That's one of Maysilee's best friends."

Aster Staunton is right in the front row of listeners. Of all the people Cedar could be looking at in the crowd, he always goes back to looking at her. He has for the past few months.

"Oh."

"Look, they're breaking through the hedge!"

Everyone turns to the screens where Maddy has set the hedge on fire. With them dominating the screen, we move further into the square to watch.

"Impressive."

 _That's my Maddy,_ I think.

On the other side is, well, nothing really. That's a bit of a letdown.

 _"That's all there is, Haymitch,"_ says Maddy. _"Let's go back."_

 _"No, I'm staying right here,"_ Haymitch replies

 _"All right. There's only five of us left. May as well say good-bye now, anyway. I don't want it to come down to you and me."_

 _"Okay."_

Maddy stays on the cliff waiting for the same thing I am: Haymitch acknowledging her.

"Haymitch, say something to her," says Robyn who until now I hadn't realized was still next to me.

But he remains silent as he stares at the bottom of the cliff. Maddy, never one to stick around for something that won't happen, leaves him. She takes her time walking to the hedge giving him one more chance to say something, anything. With one last look at him she passes through the hedge and strikes out on her own.

Whispers bounce around the square about them breaking up. Some say Maddy is right to want to break it off before it comes to the two of them and that the alliance had to break sometime while others shake their heads at the idea. There are still three other tributes out there and two of them are fully armed Careers.

For the last few days I've gotten a little defensive about how their relationship was shifting to more than just allies. Now I'm worried about her leaving him. If something happens to Haymitch, she'll never forgive herself.

The screens show Haymitch for a little bit, but then shift to Maysilee walking back into the woods. She looks around deciding which direction she wants to go. After a few minutes she stops.

"Come on, go back girl," says one of the miners and the sentiment is echoed by others in the district.

Maddy grips her token, a mockingjay pin given to her by her father, a pin given to him in honor of his brother. Before she even takes a step, I know what she's about to do. A small cheer is raised when she sighs and turns back to the hedge.

She only gets a few steps before something catches her attention. Without an explanation, she runs as if her life depends on it, not towards Haymitch but away from him.

 _No._

A flock of candy pink birds starts chasing her through the woods. Mutts.

Maddy runs but the birds are too fast for her. The first one dives for her neck and she screams.

I can only stand in horror as the girl I love gets skewered in the neck over and over. But she isn't the only one screaming. Behind me, Maysilee grips her neck screaming as if the birds are landing in her neck. Aster tries to catch her as Maysilee collapses, but ends up landing on the ground next to her.

"It should have been me!"

Everyone gets out of my way as I run for her. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see the Capitol media getting excited about Maysilee's reaction. I have to get her out of here. Desperate, I look around for someone to help me. Being the son of the mayor, my options are slim. But Robyn is right behind me. Without having to say anything, she knows exactly what I want to do. We support a hysteric Maysilee between us and hurry through the crowd while Cedar appears and helps Aster to her feet. Members of our district make way and then quickly close ranks blocking the swarm of cameras heading our direction.

Mr. Staunton is waiting for us and signals for us to come inside.

Aster wiggles away from Cedar and tackles Maysilee with a hug forcing Robyn and me to let go. They hug each other with such intensity that I know Aster will be able to comfort her far better than I ever will right now.

As required, the Staunton's have their TV on and I watch as Haymitch tears through the woods, finding Maddy just as the last of the birds fly away leaving her neck soaked in blood. Skidding to a halt, he knees next to her and screams out in frustration. There's nothing neither he nor I can do for her now.

But then there is something he can do. He takes her hand and she holds on as she bleeds out.

 _"Maysilee, I'm sorry."_

She whispers something to him and then stops moving.

A cannon fires. She's gone.


	2. Chapter 2

"Neal?"

I can't look at Robyn, or anyone right now as Haymitch finally lets go of Maddy's hand. He stands to leave and spots something on the ground. The only thing he knows is that the pin belongs to Maddy. Gently, he reattaches the pin to her shirt and I see her face again.

The hovercraft comes for Maddy's body just as Haymitch finds her pack where she ditched it in an effort to stay alive. The Gamemakers give us one last look at Maddy, her neck cleaned and dressed with cloth, her hair pulled back, and her hands folded on her stomach.

Haymitch, Haymitch did that. The Capitol would never show him or any tribute doing something like this, but they had no choice letting us see what he did as the Gamemakers lift her into the hovercraft and take her away.

 _Thank you, Haymitch,_ I think.

When I finally pull myself from the screen, Robyn is standing there with tears in her eyes. Looking over to Maysilee, I see her slipping into oblivion as the sleep syrup they forced down her throat takes effect. With her out and Aster with her father there's nothing more for me to do here. Right now I want to be alone.

Turning back to Robyn I say, "I hope Haymitch comes home."

Cedar puts his hand on my shoulder to stop me. "Robyn, do you think you can distract the cameras for a little bit?"

"On it." The way she looks at me tells me she has figured it out, that Maddy and not Maysilee went into the arena. "Neal, I'm so sorry."

Devoid of feeling, I follow Cedar out the back door and through the district. He stops at a fence with a hole in the wiring.

"Meet me right here at dusk."

* * *

Two more cannons go off signaling the death of two more tributes before I meet up with Cedar again. Without a thought I follow him through the fence and into the woods not caring that I've just put my family in danger by doing so.

After about an hour, Cedar stops. "I'll be back in a few hours. There's food in the pack if you want any."

With that he leaves armed with his bow and arrows. I quickly realize he's given me something I've never had before: to be completely alone. No bugs, no spies, no Capitol. A place I can grieve however I want for the one I lost today.

* * *

The first traces of dawn are appearing when Cedar's return wakes me up. He tosses some of the food I ignored last night at me and tells me to eat. I'll need it for the trip back.

"This was her favorite place in the woods," says Cedar.

The smell of strawberries is thick here, something that I didn't notice before. With a little more light, I see rows of strawberries on the ground. Reaching down I pick one off the vine and look at the red fruit.

"Now I know why," I say putting one in my mouth.

Cedar shakes his head, "Turn around."

Behind me the sun comes over the horizon full of reds, oranges, and purples. It's the most beautiful dawn I've ever seen.

"That's why." Cedar gives me another minute to stare before adding, "I can bring you back here any time."

Nodding I take a good look around knowing that I won't be able to come back here for a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

"You shouldn't get lost in your own district, Undersee," says Cedar loud enough for a few curious listeners. I've been missing for a whole night and I need some explanation as to my whereabouts.

"Thanks for the tip," I say.

The two of us arrived at his house before anyone was out and about hoping for lots of witnesses that will say they saw me at the Everdeen's this morning and to believe our story that I had spent the night here and not in the woods.

Cedar told his mom he'd be back as soon as we got to the market. People poke their heads out of their doors and windows to look at me almost like I'm a novelty of some sort. I guess they don't get many market kids in the Seam.

"Think you can get back from here?"

I manage a smirk, "Thanks."

The first part of our little performance done, I go home, clean up, and put on a fresh shirt.

There are two taps on my door before it swings open. "Didn't hear you come in last night."

My father stands at the doorway. I know that if he could be like any other father in this district, he would've been at the Staunton's to be there for me. But as mayor, he can't. Yesterday there would've been an official at the house and if the Capitol wants him, they get his full undivided attention. But then that official would stop to watch Maddy die.

"Went for a walk and got lost in the Seam. Someone took pity on me and let me stay the night at their place."

He knows I'm lying but doesn't question this since the little bugs in the house are listening. Not having any privacy is something that I've learned to live with since I don't know any better. I joked with my mother, in private, that we should ask the Capitol for a copy of one of the tapes so we could prove to my father that he does snore really loudly at night.

Without warning, my father wraps his arms around me and holds me like a child.

* * *

The usual lines are swarming around the candy store, but the Donners aren't the ones selling today. The Staunton's and I worked out a schedule with their friends who would watch the shop in case… in case this happened. I just hope I'm up to it when my turn comes up.

With only two tributes remaining, the Capitol starts replaying some of the more interesting fights. The final two Careers fought it out last night. From the looks of it, the District 4 girl thought she would surprise her ally and kill her quickly but the girl from District 1 was ready for her. In the end the girl from 4 ended up with an ax in her chest.

Thank you Gamemakers for filling me in on what I missed yesterday. The boy from 10 died from those squirrels and then that fight between the Careers. That leaves Haymitch alive with one other tribute in the arena.

All that day nothing happens in the arena other than the Gamemakers herding Haymitch and the girl from 1 closer together. Most likely they want to give people in the Capitol time to place their bets. I spend my entire day in front of the Staunton's TV hoping Maysilee will eventually come downstairs. She never does.

Before going home, I stop over at the shop to check on Daffy. The yellow canary sings happily when he spots me. Taking his cage to the back, I clean it out and refill his food and water trays while little Lacy Cartwright keeps Daffy occupied. I swear there's a competition between the two on who is chattier.

With that done I wash up and help the Cartwright's shut down for the evening. The parents and older kids don't ask questions and stop Lacy from asking too many. People try not to say much around my family thinking that being overly friendly is hazardous to their health. It probably is since the Capitol just loves to have something they can use against us to make sure we stay in line.

The Cartwright's leave and as I start to lock up, Aster comes with tears in her eyes.

"I want to see Daffy."

Without argument, I open the door again. She goes straight to the cage and gets a more enthusiastic greeting than I did.

"How is she?"

Aster hesitates for a moment before running her finger on Daffy's head. "She only eats because we won't give her more sleep syrup if she doesn't. When she's asleep she screams, but when she's awake it's even worse. It's like… like I've lost them both."

 _"It would destroy me if I had to watch her die."_

Maddy's words come back to me and I know she'd be the same way if Maysilee had gone into the arena. I would have lost her either way. The difference is that there's no way for me to try and get her back.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day I ask Mrs. Staunton again if I can see her. This time she takes me upstairs to her daughter's room. Maysilee is in bed with Aster sitting next to her; Both staring off into some unseen world. Mrs. Staunton asks Aster to help her with another poultice and she wakes up enough to get up and follow.

Taking Aster's spot, I grab onto Maysilee's hand. "Hey."

She refuses to look at me. "You must hate me right now."

Gently I squeeze her hand, "Not now, not ever. It will always be the Capitol and their arenas that I hate for taking her from us." _And one day I'll make them pay._

Her eyes fill with tears.

We sit in silence until Aster comes back up a few minutes later. Any sign of her disapproval of my relationship with Maysilee doesn't appear. She wants to say something, but hesitates.

"Aster?"

"They've almost found each other. It'll only be a matter of minutes."

I tense. A part of me wants to watch the fight. Not since Amaranth Oaks has our district had a Victor. That and I want to see if Haymitch survives.

"Go," whispers Maysilee. "Robyn might need you."

There's a hint of wistfulness in her voice and almost resignation. What does she think is between Robyn and me?

"She has closer friends than me already there," I say.

"Robyn? As in Haymitch's girlfriend, Robyn?" asks Aster.

"Yep," I sigh. Let the speculation begin.

Aster puts another dose of sleep syrup on the nightstand. Maysilee wastes no time before drinking the vile. "I don't want to be awake during this. Watch… for the both of us."

Her grip on my hand slackens and soon she's in a deep sleep.

Getting up I look at Aster and she shakes her head. She won't watch either.

* * *

The Staunton's TV is too small of a screen to watch. Outside nearly everyone in the district is in the Square. All activities in the district are canceled, not that the Peacekeepers would force us to our duties since they're too busy watching.

The district holds its breath as the two opponents face each other. Both are equally fast, but she is bigger and has had more combat training, but then so did those four other Careers that Maddy and he took down. I'm not about to count Haymitch out yet.

Robyn stays huddled with the Abernathy's and her friends. With all the cameras around I know it's not a good idea for me to be the friend I should be right now. Instead I watch close enough to see her, but far enough so no one would think we're together.

Never in my life has the district been this excited for a fight as they cheer Haymitch on. It's almost like watching the game with the Capitolists. There's a collective sound for every action they make. Haymitch dodges a swing or a blow and they cheer and if he almost gets her they groan with disappointment.

It's nothing but torture for Robyn and probably Haymitch's family.

The girl tries to chop him with her ax, but Haymitch dodges off to the side. Quick as lightning he stabs her in the eye. The roar is almost deafening. Haymitch could win!

Our cheers are short lived. While the girl is in pain she swings the ax and it lands in his stomach.

Mrs. Abernathy lets out a shriek when the cameras zoom in to show the bloody wound. We've seen enough of those over the years that it could very well be fatal, but then so could the girl's wounds. Haymitch tries desperately to stab her again but he fumbles and the girl twists his hand and takes the knife. Unarmed, Haymitch kicks her hard in the knee and runs.

She throws the knife at him, but aimlessly since he disappears on her blindside. With only one eye it takes her a moment to find him and then begins to hunt. With both injured, their progress is slow. Haymitch holds his intestines in while she tries to stop the flow of blood from her eye.

I chance a look at Robyn. Mrs. Abernathy and she hold tight while Haymitch's brother, Parrick, is being squished between them. Half-hearted cheers are shouted out but more often desperate pleads are whispered in the crowd.

A bleed out. That's the only thing Haymitch can hope for; That her injury is worse than his and she'll die first. All he has to do is get far enough away that she can't use that ax again and finish him off.

He passes through a burnt out hedge leaving a trail of blood. A moment later we see the cliff where Maddy and he separated.

It isn't long before the Career reaches the hedge, following his trail of blood. Haymitch glances at the abyss minding how far down. Maybe it would be quicker if he jumped. He's trapped and she's the only one with a weapon. But he stands his ground as the Career prepares to throw.

"Haymitch!"

Robyn's screech tears me apart as the ax flies straight for him. By some miracle, he collapses sideways right before the ax has a chance to bury itself in his flesh.

Our relief is short when Haymitch starts convulsing.

"It's over," says Mr. Staunton. "He has less time than she does."

I want to argue, but he's been an apothecary for years and has seen more wounds up close than I have. A bleed out is one of the worst endings to watch during a Hunger Games. It's ten times worse when it's someone you grew up with, regardless of how much you did or didn't like them.

The largest screen is split with the Career on the left and Haymitch on the right. Any moment now and the cannon will sound for him and District 1 gets to add another Victor to their bunch. As for us, all four families in the district will mourn. Robyn and I will both be broken hearted.

I glance up at the screen just in time to see an ax fly into the girl's head. A cannon sounds and I blink a few times to make sure I'm seeing right.

No one else moves a muscle as we're all trying to make sense of what just happened.

"Look," someone shouts pointing at the screen.

Haymitch is still moving… h-he won.

It starts out slow as people whisper to one another. Then when the hovercraft comes and collects the girl's body first the district is in pandemonium. We hardly hear the trumpets announcing Haymitch's victory, but his name is flashing on the screen.

Another hovercraft flies in as soon as the other is out of the way and retrieves Haymitch.

If I only knew how much my district would suffer for this…


	5. Chapter 5

When Haymitch arrives we welcome him with thunderous applause. We laugh when Mrs. Abernathy tackle hugs him but then wince when he grabs hold of his stomach. His mother backs away apologetically, but then he laughs and hugs her so fiercely I wonder if they'll ever let go. Parrick is next and gets a brotherly hug, but not nearly with the same intensity as their mother. The cameras push ahead when Robyn comes on stage and Parrick doesn't need to be told to get out of the way. The cheering gets louder at that point.

My father stands off to the side with Amaranth Oaks. He must be ecstatic that after more than thirty years of mentoring tributes he can finally bring one home. It's just the opposite. Whatever he's telling my father, it's bad. And whatever it is has to do with Haymitch.

Before I have too much time to speculate, my father's aid comes over to me. "Your father says he'll explain later, but you're excused for the day."

I almost start to question him, but Jax probably doesn't know. When I look at my father he jerks his head off to the side telling me to clear out.

A few days ago my parents told me they needed me to put aside my emotions and stand on the platform with them when Father welcomed Haymitch home. They were apologetic, but said it was important for the rest of the districts to see us united behind our Victor. Now my father wants me to leave?

Confused, I follow his order and no one attempts to stop me.

The Square is almost completely deserted. Most of the district is at the train station. The shops all have closed signs with promises to reopen soon. My guess is that will be when Haymitch gives the cameras a tour of the district. I can see a couple of them inside tidying everything up.

The Donner's have everything pristine. There will be no hiding from the cameras today. Maysilee wears the dress my mother gave to her. She looks nice in it and I tell her so.

"Here they come," says Mrs. Donner.

Outside, the swarm of cameras follows Haymitch as he starts to show the shops. The owners stand outside displaying some of the things they sell. Some shops get a little more attention than others and now they're only a shop away.

"Neal, I'm not ready for this," whispers Maysilee. "I'm not ready to face him."

I squeeze her hand, "I'll be right here. This will be over soon."

"And then we have the candy store," says Haymitch.

Maysilee leans closer to me as we walk out together.

Mr. Donner is shaking Haymitch's hand. "Thank you for being there for our daughter at the end when we could not."

The cameras all try to get a good angle on the two of them when they remember that this is the family of Haymitch's ally in the arena. If they're looking for a confrontation, they won't get one. The Donner's are only grateful to Haymitch that he didn't abandon her to die alone. That's more than most tributes get.

Mrs. Donner gives Haymitch a hug and a kiss on his cheek before standing by her husband.

"Thank you," says Maysilee looking at him.

"Haymitch?"

The guy is in a cold sweat as he stares at Maysilee. Quickly she moves back to me not sure what she's done.

"Well I've been dying for some mint squares," Amaranth announces loudly.

The Donner's look at Haymitch with concern so I jump in, "Well you've come to the right place."

Inside Amaranth describes all his favorites in the store. Every now and again he'll look outside to Mrs. Abernathy and Haymitch. When it looks like he's calmed down, he buys up all the mint squares and leads the swarm back outside.

Maysilee looks at her parents and then me for an explanation.

"Every time he looks at you he's going to remember her and the arena," he says.

* * *

The celebrations lasted well into the night. Only the highest ranking officials were invited to the banquet and that included my family. Haymitch sits up at the head of the table with the swarm still buzzing around him. Everyone wants to hear everything that happened in the arena.

"Where you secretly in love with Maysilee?" someone asks next to me.

I nearly choke on my food. Robyn looks at me with alarm. The Capitolists take this as her believing it's true. My father laughs, "Are you _trying_ to get him into trouble with Robyn?"

The table erupts with laughter; the question gets left in mystery.

I need air.

Excusing myself I go out the back and lean up against the building. I know I can't be long; no matter what I can't afford to offend one of these people. So once I get my bearings, I open the door only to find Robyn on the other side.

She starts to say something, but I signal her that someone is behind her. The man hides behind the drapes, but he's more than a little obvious and very likely a reporter hoping for some juicy gossip. Well I've had my fill for one night.

"This one leads outside. The closest bathroom is half-way down that hall and to your right."

Robyn picks up that we can't have a private conversation right now and goes where I told her. As I head back to the banquet, the reporter pops out and starts asking questions about her wondering if we knew each other. My answers are polite and to the point about how I was classmates of Robyn and Haymitch since we were five. I saw their relationship coming a mile away.

"So, knowing her, do _you_ think she might be jealous of Haymitch's memory of Maysilee Donner?"

I'd like nothing more to punch this man through a wall. Like my father I push my emotions down and replace it with humor. The reporter tries again and again to get my opinion, but I won't give him the satisfaction.

"I'll just ask her directly," he says with renewed interest as Robyn comes back down the hall. "Excuse me…"

I ask the reporter's question before he can. Robyn looks at me lost for words.

"So you are worried," he says moving his fingers furiously on a portable computer.

"She is worried because she thought Maddy Donner was in attendance and the question would upset her."

"Maysilee's twin? Why would she be here?"

I roll my eyes, something that in this conversation I can get away with. "It's old news that Maddy is my girlfriend."

The reporter suddenly remembers that little detail.

A Peacekeeper shoos the reporter away reminding him that we're official guests and he isn't permitted in this part of the building. While he objects, I pull Robyn around him.

"How do you do this?" she asks.

"It's how my life has always been. I'll teach you, all of you, how to deal with it before they come back for the Victory Tour."

"You better," she says as the doors open.

When we walk in together everyone takes notice.

"Reporter."

That's all the explanation they need before going on eating.


	6. Chapter 6

A couple days pass when the child of my family's housekeeper turns ill. My mother gave me the coins and sent me off to the Staunton's for some medicine. As I walk in I hear the twittering of a bird. It's odd because the Staunton's don't have a bird… I don't think anyway.

Aster appears a moment later.

"Are you nursing a bird?"

Her cheeks flush a little like she doesn't want to tell me something. "The, um, Donners… they gave me Daffy an-"

"What? He's supposed to be her bird. How is she supposed to-"

"Neal," she says my voice so calmly that I stop from panicking. "I didn't notice how much she's gone out of her way to avoid Daffy. When I opened his cage this morning to change his water, he got away from me and flew up to her bedroom and…"

Aster broke out into tears and I stood there fumbling on what to do. "Oh, Neal, she completely lost it! She wouldn't stop screaming that he was trying to stab her neck. We had to give her another vile of sleep syrup. It's all my fault!"

"You couldn't have known," I told her. I wait a moment for her to process that before finishing the story. "So her parents told you to keep Daffy."

She nodded.

A large part of me wants to go over immediately and check on her, but I know I have to get this to Mrs. Hopper. I could ask Aster to go, but alone in the Seam isn't a good idea for someone from the Market.

A knock on the backdoor provides an answer to my problem. Cedar walks in with his hunting bag. I want to chew him out for going out in the woods with all these reporters around but Aster beats me to it. I never knew she could be so scary.

"Relax. These grow on the outside of the Seam."

She does relax, but she still is a little mad at him. While she ignores him I ask if he can take the medicine to the Hopper's home and he agrees.

Parrick Abernathy runs into me, literally.

"What's the hurry?"

The fifteen year old looks at me with shock. "Uh, the candy store opens soon and, uh, my brother gave me some money so…"

I smile and hold the door open, "After you then."

The kid's mouth drops open at the sight of all the candy. Mr. and Mrs. Donner still make the sweets, but it looks like they didn't want to deal with customers today. Mrs. Cartwright walks in and takes a look at Parrick. He still has his Seam clothes on and despite them being recently washed, he still looks like the rest of the poor families.

"So, Mr. Abernathy, what are you going to try first?" I ask.

Mrs. Cartwright's expression changes from skeptical to interest. I'm willing to bet she'll make a sales pitch to him for a new pair of shoes before he leaves.

Parrick is overwhelmed by his options. Knowing how hard that kind of decision can be, I start pointing out my favorites and those of some of the repeat customers. In the end he takes lollypop and some chocolate. He places all of the coins on the table.

I slide one coin to Mrs. Cartwright and push the rest back in his hand. "It's not _that_ much. You'll get change too."

"Really?" He stares at the coins and then back at the sweets. "So I can get a lot more!"

Mrs. Cartwright smiles, "Of course, dear. But why don't you wait? Parcel Day is today. I've seen other districts get candy and that will be free."

As she says that, my favorite Peacekeepers walk in. Vorenia looks around while Sorio slaps some coins on the table, "But not us poor Peacekeepers. Nope, we have to pay for our sweets. I'll have a large bag of toffee and no nuts."

"Thank you," says Parrick before running off.

"I think you scared him away," laughs Vorenia.

Sorio shrugs and continues rambling his order off until he's got a bag of all his favorites. Vorenia does the same.

"Something going on?" I ask.

Sorio looks around to make sure no one else is around. "You didn't hear this from us, but it sounds like there will be a several transfers coming up. If it's us, well, we have no idea what another district's sweet shop will be like so we're stockpiling."

Alarm bells go off in my head. A transfer usually involves Peacekeepers finishing their twenty years of service, a promotion, or if one has gotten out of line. But several transfers at once? That's a problem.

"I hope not," says Vorenia. "I have waited too long for this one to get with his girlfriend and I'm determined to be around when they get hitched."

Mrs. Cartwright hides her snicker with a cough. I'm sure I turn red, because all three of them laugh.

"Where is that pretty girlfriend of yours anyway?" asks Sorio.

"She's very tired," says Mrs. Cartwright. "She hasn't been sleeping well the last few days."

"In other words come back later," I say. Sighing I look at the other two. "Your secret is safe with me."

Outside there are huddles of Peacekeepers all over the market. Something is definitely going on and I hurry home to find out.

* * *

What is the problem? Haymitch used his brain (that, hey, I didn't know he had) and came up with a way to stay alive in the arena against a Career about to kill him. It wasn't a move against the Capitol, but a method of survival. Yet my parents say there's reason to be worried.

Everything we've got from Parcel Day has been put away in storage. Not one single can has been opened. Mrs. Hopper was given a very strong hint that she should do the same and father hopes she spreads the word to her friends and neighbors.

I just hope they're wrong.

* * *

Father sends me to Offical Ocelot to give her the reports for the week. At first I go to her office, but her assistant tells me she's at home packing.

"Oh, you haven't heard? She got a promotion," the woman says in a thick Capitol accent. "She's moving to District 4! Can you believe it? We finally get a victor and they send her away."

This is not good. Ocelot is one of my family's best unintentional informants. Just let her drink to her hearts delight and she'll start singing in no time. Maybe I'll be able to get just a little more information out of her.

I thank the assistant and head over. A man with a clipboard walks around as Official Ocelot starts rambling off orders on which items absolutely must go with her and which can wait just an incy wincy bit. Translation: Everything but two boxes of ancient reports stay and the rest come immediately.

"Heard you got a promotion. Congratulations."

"Oh, my boy, how sweet of you to come!" She bounces over to me and kisses me on the cheek. "This is so unbelievable. I mean, I've wanted a promotion for some time, but I didn't expect it to be right after our district finally got another victor! So unfair!"

She starts going off on how exciting District Four should be, how she'll miss our quaint little district, and how completely unfair it is to finally have a new victor, of the Quarter Quell no less, and now she's not going to be where the action is again.

Every now and again I get something useful out of her. Like her replacement's name and that he'll be coming from District Seven or that the transfers of the Peacekeepers are real.

"It will be like an entirely new district! Although you are so sweet to say you'll miss us!"

I don't remember saying that, but I go along. Truth is I will miss her. I know her and how she operates. A new person will take time and there's no guarantee they'll be as nice (for a Capitolist).

"I wonder if District Four is laughing as hard as the Capitol about that whole using the force field as a weapon."

Hold on, when did we change topics? "They're… laughing?"

"Well of course. You saw how long it took the Gamemakers to realize that that girl had an ax in her head. They were just as stunned as the rest of us, and they're supposed to be on top of things!"

I need to leave, right now, and warn my father. No, not him first, Haymitch is the one in trouble.

Her hand slaps over her mouth like she does when she's sober enough to realize she's said too much. A shadow falls over her face but then she's back to her hyper self. She's nervous, and I mean more than usual. I take it as nervous jitters about the promotion.

"Well that's everything. You absolutely must come to see me off at the train station! I can tell you some of the things I know about my replacement."

The Capitol won't do anything yet. My family needs to know what to prepare for, and it's not like it's a good idea to refuse anyway. Besides, I might even save a little time by going with her. As soon as she gets on the train, I can go straight to the Victor's Village.

As promised she tells me about Official Magnus Roxen. The information is important and I commit it to memory so I can tell my parents about it later. Mind you it's difficult to hear over her radio. It could drown out a siren.

Again she kisses me on the cheek. "I'm going to miss you. If those fishermen have half your manners, I will be lucky."

Her look of nervous excitement drains away to absolute terror. I look around to see what could be bothering her so much when her arms wrap around my neck. "Neal, I am truly sorry. I hope one day you'll be able to find happiness again."

As quickly as she hugged me she lets go and jumps into the train.

How did she know? How in the world did she know that Maddy is really Maysilee? As I wrack my brain for where we slipped up three more cars pull up. Dominita and Haymitch's Stylist get out of the first, his Prep Team in the second, and a few members of the media in the third.

I catch snatches of their conversation. Nothing major, just patting each other on the back for a job well done, excitement to be back in the Capitol, and how much they are going to miss our charming district.

Then something turns on in my brain. The Prep Team and cameras are leaving… that means my district's protection is going with them.

 _"I hope one day you'll be able to find happiness again."_

Bolting from the station I make a beeline for the Market. Ocelot didn't guess about the switch. She was warning me about…

Halfway there, three blasts echo through the district.

Maysilee!


	7. Chapter 7

I've failed. I promised Maddy one thing and I've failed. Now the only person I had to keep her memory alive is gone. No, much more than that… I've lost my friend.

My legs fail me and I crash to the ground.

Official Ocelot, she knew that the government was going to execute Maysilee and the only thing she did about it was distract me so I wouldn't be there. As long as I live I will never forgive her for this! I could have stopped them, I could have…

"Gotten killed with the rest of them, boy."

Amaranth Oaks stands with a bottle of liquor in his hand. He takes a swig and wipes off his mouth. His winning smile that drives Capitol girls crazy is completely gone and instead his mouth is turned into a hard thin line.

"You knew?" I say with loathing.

"It was a possibility," he says taking another drink. "So were a few other scenarios. You never really know with Snow. Sometimes he'll leave you alone provided you behave other times, well, something like this happens.

"Oh and while it's just the two of us, I'm sorry about your girlfriend. It's not often I run into a tribute as brave as her."

"Maddy's sister, Maysilee, went into the arena," I say.

"Whatever you say. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to ensure my Victor stays alive. Oh, and Neal, until you know what we're dealing with, don't let them detect how much you know about how the Capitol operates. " With another swig of the bottle, he leaves.

Taking a deep breath, I get back up and follow him back into town.

People are encouraged to leave the market quickly by a wall of armed Peacekeepers. Some of their faces are tear-stained, others in shock, and the rest fearful. Amaranth staggers ahead looking even more drunk than he did a few seconds ago.  
On the ground is a pool of blood too big to belong to just one person. Three shots: One for Maysilee and two others and I can only assume they were for Mrs. Abernathy and Parrick.

Sorio grabs me by the arm, "Where _were_ you?"

I tell him and he breathes a sigh of relief.

"Oh that's the best excuse you could've possibly come up with."

"It's the truth," I say.

"Which makes it even better. Come on. Our new Head wants to see you."

I'm escorted to the Justice Building and taken to the Head Peacekeeper's office. My parents are already there and sitting across from him is a man that I don't recognize. My parents are worried, real worried, which is never a good thing.

"Ah, Mr. Undersee, so nice of you to join us."

The man's voice is not quite Capitol, but full of authority. I walk in further and incline my head. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

The man leans back further in his chair, "What I don't understand is why I was kept waiting. Care to tell me about your whereabouts for the last two hours? Your parents claim they don't know why you would ignore the sirens."

I don't need to look at my parents for assurance. Like Sorio said, the truth is the best excuse I have right now. "My father sent me on an errand to drop some papers off with Official Ocelot. When I was there, she asked me to accompany her to the train station to see her off."

"Sorio?"

"It's no secret that Mr. Undersee is a favorite of Official Ocelot and I've never known this boy to lie. However I will go to the train station to check into this personally, sir."

"A simple phone call will suffice." He picks up the phone and requests to be put through to the train station. After a moment my story is confirmed and he puts the phone down again. "Have a seat Mr. Undersee."

My parents try not to hide panic. They think I just lied to the new Head Peacekeeper and now I'm going to be punished.

"As the new Head around here there are going to be substantial changes around here. I understand your schooling has been completed, yes?"

"Yes sir."

"Well, you are now enrolled into a new school and my Peacekeepers will be your teachers. Report here tomorrow morning at 0800 hours. You are all dismissed. Sorio, escort them out and report back here."

Once out of the Justice Building, Sorio grabs my shoulder. "Don't ever scare me like that again. It was hard enough getting your father into position without his son putting it in jeopardy. They executed Haymitch's mother, brother, and girl today. Don't be the next one."

"We'll take care of it, Sorio," my father says.

"Maddy's alive?"

"And you're lucky." He turns and walks back in.

Before I can take one step my mother grabs my hand. "I know how badly you want to see her, but you can't. Not today."

"What happened?"


	8. Chapter 8

That day everything changed for the worse. The new Head Gamemaker (recently selected since his predecessor met an untimely demise) delivered a speech about people who cause trouble for the Capitol. Partway through, Mrs. Abernathy, Parrick, Robyn, and Maysilee were dragged forward and forced to their knees. Behind them were their executioners. Haymitch begged for their lives, as did some others, but they were restrained and forced to watch as the order was given for them to be killed one-by-one.

Some man named Cocles spoke with the Head Gamemaker. Right after they shot Robyn, dear sweet Robyn, the Head Gamemaker held up his hand and declared the Capitol wasn't without some mercy. Maysilee's bonds were cut and shoved towards her parents who quickly wrapped their arms around her and disappeared into the crowd.

Amaranth took Haymitch to his new home in the Victors' Village. Immediately he introduced him to the rebellion so Haymitch wouldn't take his own life. The two of them became drinking buddies as Amaranth filled the role of mentor once more in the new game.

My education began just like Head Peacekeeper Lure promised. After relearning all of the rules, I had to walk with Lure and point out each person I saw breaking the law. Those people were brought to the Square and were punished according to their crime. It didn't take long before I hated myself more than the district hated me.

Just about all of our Peacekeepers were transferred and new ones brought in. Sorio was well liked by Lure and promoted to second-in-command. You would never know that he was helping the rebellion any more than people would believe I am.

Amaranth died a few months after the fifty-sixth games leaving Haymitch as our only victor. Before his death, Amaranth had us acknowledge the other as an ally. I wish I had a picture of the look on his face.

Lure stayed in the district for about eight years. During that time Maysilee and Aster had a falling out. Aster had fallen in love with Cedar Everdeen. With the miners deliberately placed in precarious parts of the mine, Aster begged him to take Daffy. The bird was able to warn Cedar and his crew of gas with his death. Even though Daffy saved Cedar and seven others, Maysilee could never forgive her for that and Aster couldn't forgive her wanting to stay with me.

* * *

Even the best of covers can be revealed. The Capitol has become increasingly suspicious of Sorio. District Thirteen did a threat analysis and determined it would only be a matter of time before he was caught. He told them he was sticking it out just a little longer in case the suspicion subsided.

In truth he was waiting for some of us to make a decision. With Cedar as our escort, we walk through the woods carrying something important.

"It's not too late to change your mind," Sorio reminds me again.

While I couldn't leave, Maysilee could along with our unborn child. Ever since the day of the executions, she has gotten severe headaches that have disabled her for days at a time. District Thirteen said they would look into it once she got there. My conversation with her on that subject was less than a minute. She was staying with me and that was that, end of discussion.

Cedar looks at me questioningly. Aster and he were also given a choice to leave the district. I was certain they would take the offer especially with their first child on the way. That child and any other children they'd have would never need to fear being thrown into the Hunger Games. But they decided to stay. With her skills as a healer, Aster was needed here and Cedar could help in the district with his hunting abilities. I held out hope, but then Aster was forced into bed rest for the remainder of her pregnancy and Sorio couldn't wait any longer.

We arrive at the lake where District Thirteen's hovercraft waits for us.

"Neal, you realize that once you do this, there will be no taking back this decision," says Sorio.

I think about Maddy and Maysilee. The two of them were inseparable until the Hunger Games. Well, I got in the way for a little bit before. I see how much pain Maysilee goes through, much more than mine, after she died, which is why I could even consider doing this.

"Are you listening to me, boy? Once I take her, you'll never see her again unless you live to see the end of the rebellion."

"I understand," I say looking at my precious daughter. I hold her tight and kiss her one last time before giving her to Sorio.

Already I ache letting her go. I know I'm steeling a life away from her parents and twin sister, but I also know what I'm giving her. A dreadful feeling passes over me that this was the last time I'd ever get to hold her. Being the mayor of the district doesn't carry the best job security. At least this way, one of my children or grandchildren will live to see the end of the Capitol.

"I'll choose her family myself," Sorio says. "You have my word that she will be loved. Uh, did you and Maysilee pick out a name?"

"Her name is Maddy."

 **The End**


	9. Author's Notes

**Just some random a/n**

The story about Maddy trading places with Maysilee was one of the first ideas I had after reading HG series for the second time through. However Falon's story (Sunset) won and became the first story I wrote since I had the most room for creativity. Not much was known about the 25th HG except it was the first quarter quell, the districts had to vote their own tributes, and (by the 75th Games) the victor was probably dead.

"Echoes of the Past" and "Shadows of the Future" has several rules in place. (In chronological order) From Catching Fire we learn that Mrs. Everdeen's friend went into the 50th arena, her parents owned the sweet shop, she owned the mockingjay pin (later given to Katniss), those few pages on the events of the 2nd Quarter Quell, and that her pet canary went to Mrs. E afterwards. From Mockingjay we're told that Haymitch's mom, brother, and girlfriend were killed 2 weeks after he was crowned. Back to CF: we learn that the events following the 75th games were similar to the aftermath of the 50th games. Then there's the who ended up with each other bit.

With that in mind I also wanted to explore a few areas like why the mayor loves strawberries so much, why Mrs. Undersee didn't help the Everdeen's after Mr. E died in the mines, why Mrs. U was spared when Haymitch lost those he cared about the most, or why wouldn't you name your daughter after your sister? (Mind you I did brush over a couple of those)

I will admit the ending of "shadows" was a happy accident. While I wrote that part before posting any part of "echoes", I realized I already had a character with a similar name to Maddy (Maddie in D13 seen in "Silent Games"). By that time I had really liked the name Maddy for that character and didn't want to change it and then I thought, eh, why not? She would be the right age to be Madge's twin. Mr. U was connected with D13 so there was an explanation. Awesome!

While I was hoping to put in a Panthra cameo at the end, it just didn't fit his character. At that point in his life he was dealing only with the older victors and Capitolists. It would be 'beneath him' to go to an outlying district. However one of his men (briefly seen in "knight) shows up instead since he has a personal interest in the Donners. Ah well.

I may or may not be taking a break from HG fanfictions (last time I said this I ended up popping out 2 more, sigh.) As a general rule, I try to stay true to the original story in fanfics... that still hasn't stopped me from imagining a HG crossover with the world of Percy Jackson (Katniss and Prim- daughters of Apollo, Finick son of Poseidon, Gale son of Athena, Peeta son of Demeter, Johanna daughter of Ares, Beetee son of Hephaestus, Falon daughter of Zeus (or Poseidon living in Zeus' territory never really decided)...) ok I need to stop now.

Happy writing! And may the odds be ever in your favor... is it November 20th yet? No? Still August? Mutts.


End file.
